se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Francia-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con presidentes franceses Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Isabel II - Vincent Auriol.jpg| Elizabeth And Philip In Paris (1948). British Pathé René Coty - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II pictured at a meeting with President Rene Coty of France before a State banquet at the Louvre in Paris, April 11th 1957. Charles de Gaulle - Isabel II.jpg| French President Charles De Gaulle welcomed by Queen of England Elizabeth goes to...HD Stock Footage. CriticalPast Georges Pompidou - Isabel II.jpg| The arrival of England's Queen Elizabeth II for five day state visit to France, met by Georges Pompidou, President of France, and his wife Claude. AP Archive Isabel II - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President Jimmy Carter and Queen Elizabeth II pose with French President Valery Giscard d’Estaing at Buckingham Palace in May 1977. AP Photo François Mitterrand - Isabel II.jpg| President Mitterrand and the Queen led the special ceremony at Calais. BBC Isabel II - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac welcomes Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and his wife Bernadette to a dinner at the Elysee Palace in Paris. Imagen 7 de 11. BBC Isabel II - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (R) and first lady Carla Bruni (2nd R), are greeted by Britain's Queen Elizabeth, Prince Charles (L), and Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall (C) in Windsor, southern England on March 26, 2008. (Xinhua/Reuters Photo) François Hollande - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth toasts with French president Francois Hollande at a state dinner at the Elysee Palace commemorating the anniversary of the D-Day landings in Paris on June 6, 2014. Reuters: Eric Feferberg Primeros ministros británicos con presidentes franceses Theresa May = Theresa May François Hollande - Theresa May.jpg| François Hollande et Theresa May à l'Elysée le 21 juillet 2016 - Thibault Camus/AP/SIPA Emmanuel Macron - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May junto a Emmanuel Macron.EFE |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| David Cameron and Nicolas Sarkozy at the Elysee Palace in Paris Photo: Reuters David Cameron - François Hollande.jpg| President François Hollande paid a working visit to the United Kingdom on 22 September. Embassy of France in London |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Gordon Brown - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Gordon Brown and Nicholas Sarkozy. Photo: Reuters |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Jacques Chirac - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and France's then president Jacques Chirac with pints of beer in Darlington in 2000. Blair has admitted he used alcohol as a prop during his 10 years as prime minister. Photograph: Remy De La Mauviniere/EPA Nicolas Sarkozy - Tony Blair.jpg| Helpful friend: Nicolas Sarkozy wants Tony Blair to become the first EU President AP François Hollande - Tony Blair.jpg| The former PM met French president Francois Hollande in France to discuss the future of Brexit negotiations (Thomas Samson/AP) |-| John Major= John Major François Mitterrand - John Major.jpg| François Mitterrand & John Major at the inauguration #BerlinWall25 #EBRD89. The EBRD Jacques Chirac - John Major.jpg| Prime Minister John Major with French President Jacques Chirac in 1996 Photo: AP |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Margaret Thatcher - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, photographié ici le 19 septembre 1980 aux côtés de Margaret Thatcher au cours du 5ème sommet franco-britannique à Paris, se souvient que la Dame de Fer n'avait "n'avait pas beaucoup de considération pour ses interlocuteurs, parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient plus faibles qu'elle". / © GABRIEL DUVAL / AFP François Mitterrand - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Baroness Gillian Shepherd says there was a 'sexual' spark between former French president Francois Mitterrand and Margaret Thatcher. @Rex Features Jacques Chirac - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Chirac was a tall, elegant Frenchman, and Margaret was completely overwhelmed by his voice and French charm. He had a begrudging admiration for her, too AP Fuentes Categoría:Francia-Reino Unido